


No Words Needed

by timeless_alice



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeless_alice/pseuds/timeless_alice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako finds an emotionally compromised Raleigh and comforts him in the best way she can. No words are needed between two copilots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Words Needed

It was time for some sparring, and Raleigh was nowhere to be found in the small Washington outpost he and Mako had been stationed in. She circled their living quarters twice, peeking into his usual haunts before making her way to the locker room, where the two of them kept their Jaeger gear.

She was not surprised to find the door shut, and she leaned against it, pressing her ear to the cool metal. She rapped her knuckles softly on it, as she had done with all the rooms she tried, and called out his name.

"Raleigh? Are you in there?"

Nothing, no response.

Straightening herself, she pressed her palm against the door and began to open it. She could hear from somewhere in the room a sharp intake of breath and a shaking sigh following. She slipped inside and closed the door behind her with a foot.

"Raleigh?" Mako was now acutely aware of the sound of stifled crying, coming from the corner across the room, hidden from view by a row of lockers. "Raleigh is something wrong?"

Clearly something was wrong, and she didn't except a reply. Instead she stepped towards his hiding place, her mind already settling on his source of mental distress before she caught sight of him. Knees hugged tight to his chest, face wet and eyes a furious red. He looked at her and attempted a smile, but his lips trembled and a tear escaped from his eyelashes. The smile vanished quickly, and he made no attempt to dry his face.

"Yancy?" she asked softly, gently.

Raleigh nodded, biting his lower lip. He didn't have to say anything else; she understood it. She'd felt it, Yancy's death, during their first Drift.

The terror and agony that had shot through Raleigh, his brother's but at the time it was so mingled with his own that he could barely tell them apart. Claws and teeth tearing into flesh and sinew and bone. The panicked thoughts of " _oh God I'm going to die_ "s.

The thoughts of Raleigh, still in sync. A broken record of " _no no no_ " over and over because he was all too aware.

And then just nothing. Raleigh's own agony and sorrow, sharply and unceremoniously broken off with his brother's.

Mako sank to the floor beside him, wrapping an arm around his shaking shoulders and pulling him close. He didn't resist, hiding his face in her shirt. The temporary dam he put up when she had stepped in broke, and his whole body was wracked with sobs over his lost brother. Mako said nothing, just made small circles on his back and ran her fingers through his hair as his tears soaked through her shirt. But she didn't mind.

She understood.

She had no idea how long they sat like that, but after a while Raleigh's body began to still and his breaths began to smooth out of the hitched gasps of sobbing. He pulled away from her, sitting upright, and brushed at his face with the hem of his shirt. The smile he gave her was more genuine, although his eyes still glistened with tears.  
"Thanks," was all he said.

Without reply she wrapped an arm around him again, and guided him so his cheek rested on her shoulder. He made no move to shift away, and they remained like that for quite a while longer. No words were shared, but both were all right with that.


End file.
